Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way
by The Favorite of the Gods
Summary: When a very powerful demigod mysteriously appears at Hogwarts, the Golden Trio wonders if he can help them in their own war. What if that demigod was Percy Jackson, who just happened to be blessed by every single Olympian? What if Percy doesn't want to help in the war? Read and find out why. Adopted from mae2551
1. A Glowing Boy

**Hi. This is ****_The Favorite of the _****Gods. I have adopted this story from mae2551. The first 6 chapters of this story are written by her. After chapter 6, it's all me. I am continuing her way of having Percy Jackson and Harry Potter trivia at the end of the chapter. Winner gets the next chapter dedicated to them. This will start at Chapter 7. I would appreciate it if you would review and read my other stories. Just know that reviewing helps me write faster! Now, on with the story1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Harry's POV

I was laughing and talking with Ron and Hermione, when something…..rather interesting happened. The doors exploded. We all pointed our wands at the figure in the smoke. "What do you suppose it is?" I whispered to my friends. They shrugged, eyes still on the figure. The smoke cleared and we could see a boy about 18 or 19. We also noticed that the figure was literally glowing with a blue light. The blue light was seemingly harmless, but an aura of power pulsed through it. I could sense it and I knew that even those dim-witted friends of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, could sense it, too. _He must be really powerful, then._I thought. The boy's eyes opened and all of us were a little freaked because his eyes were also glowing with a blue light. Then, he spoke, but it seemed like a dozen people, men and women, were speaking through him. "_Behold, Perseus Jackson, the most powerful man to ever walk this world."_He said, then, he collapsed on the floor, the blue energy fading.

Ron's POV

Bloody hell! That was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen! And this boy, Perseus, was the most powerful man ever? Wow. After he collapsed on the floor, Madame Pomfrey, our school nurse, rushed over to him. "Stand back! He needs air." She commanded. She waved her wand and a stretcher appeared. She floated Perseus into the stretcher and she hurried into our clinic, dragging the stretcher and Perseus with her."Head Boys and Head Girls! Lead your houses into their respective towers for the remainder of the meal." Dumbledore said. I walked with Harry and Hermione. "I wonder where the boy came from," Harry said. "I don't know, but that was bloody cool!" I said. Hermione huffed. "I don't believe it. It's just an act!" She said snootily. "Who cares if that was just an act? It's still cool!" I argued. "Guys, calm down. Ron, Hermione has a point. But, Hermione, Ron also has a point. It's still cool. But, what if it's real and he could help us fight against Voldemort, assuming Voldemort hadn't known about him, yet." Harry said, ignoring me when I flinched when he said Voldemort. "I still want to know whether that was fake or not." She said. "Tomorrow, Hermione." I said, wearily. By then, we had reached the Gryffindor tower. Harry gave the fat lady the password. "Riptide Anaklusmos." He said. I headed straight for my bed in the boys' dormitory and fell asleep almost immediately.

Hermione's POV

What a ridiculous name, Perseus. I would say it was all faked, but I need proof. Last night, I set up my clock for 6:30. I had planned to visit the boy before classes started. I brought a bottle of truth potion with me to the clinic. _Let's see if last night's act was real or fake._I thought. I knocked on the clinic doors three times and waited. Madame Pomfrey answered the door. "Good morning, Madame Pomfrey. I would like to know if I could visit Perseus." I said politely, mentally gagging at the name Perseus. "Oh, all right. For five minutes. He needs to rest," Madame Pomfrey replied, as she opened the door wider and ushered me in. She showed me to him and then left. I studied his face for the first time. He was handsome, but not really my type. He looked a lot like Harry. _Ok, Hermione. One drop equals one question. Only one drop needed, then._ I thought. I opened the boy's mouth and forced a little of the potion into his mouth. "Did you pretend the little _act_ last night?" I asked him. "No," he muttered in his sleep. I was shocked. So, here was a powerful being, right in front of me! Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey called out: "Ms. Granger, please hurry! You've only got five minutes left to get to class!" Goodness, I didn't realize it was that late! I ran out of the clinic, straight to History of Magic, my first class, along with Harry and Ron. I couldn't wait to tell them what I've found out.


	2. Glow Boy Wakes Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Harry's POV

Where was Hermione? I thought as I drummed my fingers on the table. Professor Binns had already started ten minutes of his boring lecture, and she still wasn't here. It wasn't like her to be so late. Suddenly, Hermione burst into the door, panting heavily. "Sorry-_pant_-professor-_pant_." She said, talking in short gasps. Professor Binns frowned at her. "Please explain why you are late, Miss Granger," he said. "I visited-_breathe_-the hospital ward-_breathe-_Professor." Hermione explained, talking more normally, now. "Why ever did you go to the wards, Miss Granger?" Binns asked, still frowning. "I-I had an headache," she replied, but I could see that she was lying. I was guessing, only Ron and I had noticed the stutter in her voice. "Very well." Binns said. Ron shot Hermione a look as she sat down between us. She mouthed 'later' in each of our directions. When our lesson ended, Ron bombarded her with questions. "Why were you at the hospital wards? Why did you lie to Binns? Why-" Ron rants on, until Hermione clapped her hand to his mouth. "Just shut it, Ron," she rolled her eyes at him. "Later at the Great Hall for dinner." "But, Hermioneeee! That's still three subjects away, 5 subjects for you!" Ron whined. "I best get going, Harry, Ron. I'm going to be late for Arithmancy." She said, rolling her eyes again at Ron. Hermione disappeared into the crowd of students going to their classes. The day passed by more quickly until we met up at the Gryffindor table. "Well, Hermione?" Ron demanded. Hermione rolled her eyes again at Ron. "Listen guys, I forced a bit of truth potion down Perseus' throat-" Hermione lowered her voice so that Ron and I were the only ones who could hear her, but Ron interrupted. "Whatever did you do that for?" Ron hissed at her. "Oh, shut up Ron. I did it to find out if he acted last night." Hermione hissed back. "Did he _act_ last night?" I asked her in a low voice. "No. He really is powerful." She said in a hushed voice. "How about we visit him? To see if he is awake?" I suggested. "All right." she stood up, and exited the Great Hall, Ron and I following her. We stopped at the hospital wards' door. I knocked three times. Madame Pomfrey opened the door. "Come to visit Perseus, again, Miss Granger?" She asked. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione politely replied. "Very well. You know the way, don't you?" Madame Pomfrey said. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said, again. Madame Pomfrey opened the door a little wider to let us in. Hermione led the way to Perseus' ward. We stared at him. "Looms like he isn't awake yet, Hermione." Ron said. Suddenly, the boy began to glow again. "Bloody hell." Ron said with awe. As the glow faded, the boy's eyes opened.


	3. A Pain In The Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

Ron's POV

The Perseus guy's eyes fluttered opened, then immediately shut again. Maybe, because of the bright light. His eyes opened again, squinting.

He tried to sit up, but failed.

"MADAME POMFREY! HE'S AWAKE!" Hermione suddenly screamed, upsetting my eardrums. I was sure that Hermione upset Harry's and Perseus' eardrums by the way they shut their eyes, with hands on both their ears.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Couldn't you have told Madame Pomfrey in a much quieter tone?" I said. She ignored me. As usual.

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room. "Are you feeling much better now?" She asked.

"Dizzy, but fine." Perseus answered. He had an American accent, but I could also hear traces of an English accent.

Madame helped him sit up in his bed. Perseus grimaced.

"Are you sure? You had fatal injuries when I checked you." Madame asked seriously.

"Uh...it's nothing." Perseus hurriedly replied. He seemed nervous.

"It's Perseus, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Honestly, I thought she was an interrogator.

"Yeah, how did you know? And call me Percy, no one really uses my name, unless to tease me." Percy replied, looking warily at Hermione.

I wasn't the _only_ one who thinks that Hermione sounded like an interrogator.

"I need to check your chest injury." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Uh, couldn't you do it later?" Percy said, nervously.

"No." Madame replied sternly.

"All right, jeez." Percy grumbled.

He took off his shirt. There, on his chest was a thick and long gash. All of us gasped. Bloody hell. It was so horrible, that I wanted to puke.

"Anymore injuries, Mr. Jackson?" Madame asked.

"My back." Percy's face was full of pain and anger. I could understand the pain, but not the anger. Is he angry at us?

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand, and Percy's bed turned around. He was now facing the wall, while we saw his back.

If possible, it was more horrifying than his chest cut. It was full of the marks of whips.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and Percy was facing us again.

"Mr. Jackson! You need some rest! You will be able to join them later at the Great Hall." Madame insisted. We started to leave but Percy stopped us.

"No, no, it's fine. You can stay...right?" Percy said, looking at Madame with the _sad-puppy-dog_ look.

That guy was good with those looks. I even heard Hermione say "Aww..." under her breath, and she _never_ says "aww." Creepy.

"All right, but your friends have five minutes." Madame Pomfrey complied.

Percy gave her a lopsided grin. Madame exited the room.

"So, what do you remember? Where are you from? Are you an American? What-" Hermione began firing questions at him before I clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, mate." I said to him.

"It's all right," he chuckled. Harry frowned.

I knew what he was thinking. Just a minute ago, Percy had an American accent, but now it was gone. He sounded just like us.

"Percy, are you British or an American?" Harry suddenly asked Percy.

"American, why?" Percy replied, his accent now back.

"You sounded like a British, just now." Harry said.

"I-I don't know." Percy said, confusedly.

Madame Pomfrey came back into the room. "OUT! HE'LL SEE YOU IN THE GREAT HALL! OUT!" She barked. She shooed us into the hallway.

As soon as she was out of eavesdrop, Harry turned to us. "Did you notice how he suddenly changed his accent?" He asked.

"Yes, I wonder why. It's all very confusing." Hermione replied.

"Does it matter, anyway?" I asked confusedly. Hermione rolled her eyes at me while Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Never mind. Did any of you notice his aura? It's so powerful that it makes my skin itch." Harry asked again. Hermione nodded.

"But, it didn't make me want to itch. It made me want to do anything to please him." She explained.

"And what about you, Ron?" Harry said. Two pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Nothing." I shrugged. They both groaned.

"Let's head to dinner. I'm starving." I suggested.

"I'm starving, too." Harry said.

"We best get going. Maybe Madame will send Percy to the hall." Hermione replied. We began to walk towards the Hall, and took our places at the Gryffindor table.


	4. His Grandson!

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged woman/man. What do you think?**

Percy's POV

I groaned as I stood outside the doors of the so-called Great Hall.

Personally, I thought that the gods' bathroom was bigger than this. But, of course, the gods in their twenty-foot form, the bathrooms couldn't be about the size of your thumb, can it?

You see, Madame Pomfrey insisted that she check me over before letting me go, so here I was, having no choice unless to make a grand and dramatic entrance. Great.

I checked to make sure I was presentable. A green-and-white track jacket? Check. Black shirt? Check. Jeans? Check. Black-and-green Adidas shoes? Ready to go.

I pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Immediately, everyone looked towards me.

I raised a hand in greeting. "Uh, hi."

An old dude with a very long beard smiled at me. "Why, hello, Perseus, I see you are awake."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Well, duh, would I have walked into here asleep? And Perseus? Really?

"Since you are a special guest, I will have Minerva get the Sorting Hat. Minerva?" The old man spoke again.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," A strict-looking woman in a pointy hat replied before walking briskly out of the Hall.

"So, uh, why am I here? Last time I checked, I was sleeping in my bed." I said.

The Dumbledore guy cleared his throat. "That's what we were wondering, Mr. Jackson."

"Wait, does everybody here know my name?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "Great. Just great. The least you can do is tell me why I just happened to be here."

"Well, I should tell you, but Minerva has already brought the sorting hat."

Minerva held another dusty, pointy hat. She beckoned me into the front.

Does the world hate me?! Gods know that I hate attention.

I walked to the front, keeping my head down.

As soon as I got there, Minerva - you know, Minerva is kinda long. I think I'll just call her Minnie instead -raised the hat above my head.

It was about three feet above me when the hat shouted, to my surprise.

"That's a bloody hell of a talking hat!" I exclaimed.

I saw most of the people look at each other confusedly. I shrugged. Probably nothing.

"WAIT!" The hat shouted again. "Even from this high, the boy has an aura around him. But, I cannot distinguish if he is a Slytherin or a Gryffindor!"

I heard gasps throughout the entire hall.

"B-but that's impossible! No one can have an aura that strong, and Gryffindor and Slytherin are complete opposites! No one can be both!" A girl from a table with a purple banner, shouted.

"But that, my dear, is what I sense. I will need a look at his memories to see what he is capable of." The freaking bloody hat replied.

I felt myself go pale. "Can that possibly mean...that I would have to see them, too?" I said softly.

"Yes." Oh no, I've faced too many deaths. I can't handle it. No, I can't.

But before I could run away from the freaking crazy talking hat, Minnie pushed it into my head, covering my eyes.

_Before I look at your memories, be prepared. I can tell that they are horrible. And I haven't sensed such a powerful demigod in centuries._The hat whispered, before I was whisked into a lot of bloody deaths, war, and a lot of other sad things. I didn't see any happy memories. Maybe because I had so little happy memories.

"GET ME OFF! NOW! THIS BOY HAS SEEN TOO MANY DEATHS! GRYFFINDOR! TAKE ME OFF!" The hat screamed.

Minnie took the hat off me, visibly stunned.

Whispers spread like wildfire throughout the hall.

Just then, an evil, bloodcurdling voice echoed in the hall.

_QUIET. This is my grandson, and you will respect him._

Then the evil aura disappeared.

"Perseus Jackson. Grandson of the Dark Wizard, Voldemort." Dumbledore said grimly.

Everyone gasped, yet again.

I was very, very confused. Is it me, or does everyone seem to gasp more often?


	5. Wait, Wizards?

**Disclaimer: I repeat, I am a 11 year old girl. Would I be able to own these stories?**

Percy POV

After the creepy voice sounded, another voice echoed.

_How come you get the dramatic entrances?!_ A second voice, which sounded suspiciously like Kronos, whined.

_'Cause I'm cooler._Voldy dude replied smugly.

_Shut up. Next time, I'll have a more dramatic entrance, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Kronos attempted to make an evil laugh, but failed.

_Epic Fail_. Voldy said.

I guess Voldy heard my thoughts, because he groaned.

_Don't call me Voldy._

_HAHAHAHA! Even his grandchild calls him Voldy!_ From what I was hearing, Kronos was ROFLing.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and there stood a noseless dude, and a weird ROFLing man.

Everybody had sticks pointed at the noseless dude who wore a cool, dark cape, and was munching on a big blue cookie.

Okay, confession time. I always thought that the dark side has cool capes, and big cookies.

I nearly drooled at the sight of it.

The ROFLing man had regained his composure, smirking at the noseless dude.

The man had brown hair with golden highlights, and golden eyes. Yup, that's Kronos.

I brought out my sword and twirled it in a mesmerizing rhythm. I twirled it faster, and faster, until it was a bronze blur.

During that time, I moved in front of my evil grandfathers. Evil grandfathers...hmm...grandfathers...you know what, that just sounds so wrong.

In one movement, I stopped twirling the sword, and brought it to the ground so hard, that it made a crack.

"What do you want?" I leaned against my sword, as if I talked to evil villains everyday.

"Why, to talk about this _Voldy_ business, of course." The noseless dude stated. So he was the Voldyshorts dude.

"And to talk about your confusing family, of course. Your mother's side." Kronos added.

I noticed that Kronos was holding a bag in his hand. I sniffed the air, unnoticed by the others. I smelled blue cookies...it was coming from the bag.

I snatched the bag so fast, that the wind whistled by my ear. I took a cookie, and popped it into my mouth.

Kronos didn't look angry. Instead, he beamed with Voldy.

"My, you did well, for a legacy." Kronos said proudly.

"Wait, legacy?" The hell is going on?

"Yes. I will let Moldy explain first," He finished with a smirk in his face.

Voldy scowled for a moment before beaming.

"Well, you see, my daughter was Sally Jackson. I sired her with Patricia. Sally Jackson was a half-blood witch, as well as a legacy." Witch? Did I hear right? Or am I going crazy?

She thought she was just a clear-sighted mortal.

What she didn't know was that Patricia was the child of Mercury, the Roman god, and Violet Alonzo, who was also the child of a powerful being.

That added up, makes a very powerful legacy. And you, who is the son of Poseidon, one of the eldest gods.

You are the most powerful demigod in history, not counting the legacies. With all of that added up, you can defeat Zeus, himself. Kronos, continue." he gestured at Kronos.

"Violet Alonzo, was a demi-titan, sired by me. We brought you here to Hogwarts to unlock your full potential. Your heritage. A wizard.

We will train you." Kronos and Voldy looked so proud.

"Now, tell your fellow students to put down their wands." Kronos gestured to the confused people.

Wait, those were wands?!


	6. How Roly-Poly improved into Voldy-Moldy

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? If I owned these stories, I would be famous. I'm not famous**

Percy POV

"No offense, Voldyshorts, but, I don't think the ones pointing the sticks would appreciate me being an evil guy. Plus, there's Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Annabeth to think about." Percy said it as much as he could without hurting the noseless guy.

Voldy looked a bit hurt. "I won't expect you to become evil, but I still want to train you. At least in the Quidditch Field." he stubbornly said.

Kronos laughed a little, but also looked a bit disappointed. "There's the Voldy I know. Stubborn as a mule. But, we just want to have a normal family bonding. And I regretted what I did on your sixteenth birthday. Gaea manipulated me."

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared between Percy and his grandfathers.

"Dad? Uncle Hades? Uncle Zeus?" Percy said wonderingly in amazement before tackling his father.

"You came!" Percy's voice was muffled through Poseidon's shirt.

Poseidon laughed. "Of course I did, son. Wouldn't miss meeting my father and father-in-law." He said.

"What are you doing here, father?" Zeus boomed.

"Zeus, I do _NOT_ appreciate your wine. It was terrible!" Kronos grimaced.

"That didn't answer the drama-queen's question. Why are you here?" Hades ignored Zeus' glare.

"Well, to train my favorite grandchild, of course."

"Please." The Big Three snorted at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly.

"Never would I have thought that would I see the day that drama-queen would see sense. I can see it now, _Zeusie, the ultimate momma's boy, sees sense!_" Poseidon dramatically clutched his heart.

"You should talk!" Zeus retorted. "I didn't believe you could stop being so childish, _POSSIE!_"

"You both just got burned , lil' brothers!" Hades laughed.

"We're not little! Stop being so EMO!" They both yelled.

"I AM NOT EMO!"

"STOP CALLING ME POSSIE!"

"I'M NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!"

"Guys? Guys?" Percy tried to break up the fight. People were staring at them. "GUYS! POSSIE! EMO! ZEUSIE THE MOMMA'S BOY! SHUT UP!"

The Big Three glared at Percy but shut up.

"I understand why you would protest, but I know they don't intend on hurting me. Please. If one of our lessons goes bad, I'll stop. But, if not, I'll continue. Deal?"

They looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you sure, Percy?" Poseidon worriedly asked.

"Yes, dad." He said it so confidently that Poseidon and his brothers had to agree.

Giving Percy one last hug, Poseidon flashed after his brothers.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A girl from the Ravenclaw table shouted.

"After Perseus-" Voldy started, but was interrupted by Percy.

"It's Percy."

"Fine. After Percy battles me with a sword, I will explain."

"WHA-?!" Percy gasped.

"Yes, Percy, you will battle me. Follow me everyone to the Quidditch Fields." Voldy gestured impatiently as he walked.

Yearning for answers and having no choice, they all followed Voldy to the fields.

A sudden, random thought struck Percy. "Hey, Voldy? Do you know the words roly-poly? I just thought, wouldn't it be awesome if it was suddenly called, _Voldy-Moldy?_"

Voldy groaned as the students snickered lightly.


	7. Did He Do Well?

**Hi!**_** Favorite of the Gods here**_**! From here on out, the chapters will be written by me. I would love it if you guys reviewed so I can get some feedback. Uh, just a warning, I'm not the best at fight scenes so don't blame me for not that much action. Also, Percy may be slightly OOC in this chapter. To those of you who did review, thank you and I appreciated you feedback. All credit goes to mae2551 for letting me adopt this story. Thanks a lot Mae!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter and Percy Jackson then Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Beckendorf, Silena, and Luke wouldn't have died. Also Drew and Octavian would be in Tartarus. Plus, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus. **

**Percy POV**

We walked out onto the field, the Quidditch field, I think? I don't know. These terms confuse me and I _still _don't know what's going on.

I was slightly nervous considering Voldyshots is apparently one of the most evil wizards ever. Why do all my grandparents have to be evil!

I was pretty confident that he wouldn't kill me though. If he kills me, he can't train me. See, I don't need Annabeth to do all the thinking for me!

Well he can kill me if…nah! Uncle Hades would never let me come back to life! He'd rather leave me there in the Underworld.

Voldy-Moldy faced me once we were in the center of the field. I glanced up and saw all the students sitting on the sidelines watching us. It was kinda creepy how silent they were. The silence was broken by Kronos sitting on the very edge of the field cheering for Voldy, no wait, me. Now Voldy, now me. I'm confused.

We looked at each other and Voldyshots gestured for me to bow. Okaaaay…well he bowed too so I guess its okay. At least it's not like those one-sided bows that we demigods have to do with immortals and gods. He held out his wand and I have my trusty old Riptide. I was ready for the fight.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After Voldemort **(you know what? I'm going to call him Voldy, Voldy-Moldy, or Voldyshots) **and Percy bowed, Voldy got into a wizarding stance that can be used for both offense and defense. Percy was in his natural ready sword stance. The students of Hogwarts seemed nervous, since Percy didn't seem very worried about facing Voldyshots.

Voldy-Moldy suddenly yelled,"Expelliarmus!" Percy looked slightly confused at the word but dodged out of the way. He got up and dusted himself off. With lightning speed, he ran up to Voldy and did a Greek feint to the left side and a Roman stab to the stomach. Voldyshots looked shocked how quickly he moved. Since Voldy had already put a long-lasting shield charm, he didn't get hurt by the stab. Kronos, however; looked impressed and proud on how quickly Percy changed fighting styles.

Percy started to taunt Voldy-Moldy, "Is that all you've got Voldy? C'mon! Put some effort into it. You said you wanted to see my skill? I can't show you my skill if you're not putting up a fight. I mean, even Kronos put more of a fight!"

Kronos looked slightly happy and proud when Percy said that. Yet, he couldn't help but feel insulted at those words.

Voldy, on the other hand, _didn't_ look so happy. He yelled back, "You want effort? I'll give you effort!"

He turned around and shouted, "Expelliarmus! Avada Kedavra!"

Some students gasped at the fact he would use the killing curse against his grandson. Then again, they figured, this _is_ You-Know-Who we're talking about.

Percy, who heard the gasps, dodged the first spell, and didn't have enough room for another dodge without getting hit by the spell, did a military tuck-and-roll out of the second spell's way. He stood up and yelled, "C'mon Voldy! I may not have gone up against wizards before, but I know that you just said a curse that could kill me. I'm hurt that you would do such a thing." He sniffled slightly, Voldy-Moldy looked slightly unhappy at that sniffle. Percy took the opportunity of uncertainty and ran up to him, grabbed the wand form his unresisting hand, and put to his throat, while his sword was behind his thoat so he couldn't move. Then Percy said, "Well did I do good enough?" Voldy replied as best as he could, "Well…"

**Sorry for the cliffy! To all of the old readers out there, as I said before, I am continuing with Mae's idea of posting one PJO questions and one HP question at the end of each chapter. The first one to get it right, whether it's in a review or PM, gets the next chapter dedicated to them and if you answer correctly both questions 3 times in a row, then I'll write a one-shot story with your prompt. Details will be included in a PM convo. On to the questions!**

**Question 1: What is Gabe Ugliano's car?**

**Question 2: Where did Harry turn up after his first trip with Floo Powder?**


	8. Is the Food Blue?

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. I was sick and I had no creativeness flowing through me. Also I needed to work on my science project. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I was really tired when I wrote this and I had just finished my project.**

**Dedication to: **_**GoldenDiamonds**_** who answered my 2 questions correctly first! Do this 2 more times and you'll be able to get a one-shot written by me with your prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I am an 11 year old girl who still has to do science projects. Be like Annabeth and Hermione and figure it out.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before Voldy could say anything else, Kronos ran up to Percy and gave him a big hug. Kronos said," My boy! You have grown so much! My son has trained you well." Percy looked confused. "Your son," he asked. "My son, Chiron, your teacher at camp," Kronos replied. "Ohhhhhh yeah…I forgot..," Percy said. Voldy-Moldy cut in, "Ok. Enough of this!i still need to tell Percy if he did good enough!" Percy replied," Well? Go on." "As I was saying," Voldyshots said," Percy is an extraordinary fighter and he has the potential to do amazing feats of magic!" "So you mean I passed the test," Percy asked. "Yes Percy, you did," Voldy replied. "YES! I finally passed a test with an A" Percy exclaimed. Voldy-Moldy turned to Professor McGonagall, "Can you set up a schedule for Percy with 5th year courses for Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and a special 2 hour time period for his training with me and Kronos? Thank you Minerva. I appreciate it." Voldyshots turned to Percy now," Do you want to sign up for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Percy replied," What in Hades is Quidditch? When can I see Annabeth again? She must be panicking right now! What about Grover, Nico , and Thalia? What about my mom and Paul? She just got me back and I get taken away from her 2 days after I return! Kronos now responded," Don't worry Percy. We have informed your friends and family that you are here. You shall return to camp during the summer. You'll be schooling here for the next 3 years. We put you in 5th year because you still need to learn some of the basics. You won't have to take O.W.L.'S. Your age should make us put you in 7th year but you still haven't really learned anything. Percy complained,"School?! I don't want to go to school! "Well too bad! You need to be educated to control your magic or you'll explode from magical storage build-up," Voldy told him. "First things first. We need to take you to Diagon Alley to get supplies and a wand. We'll have lunch then we'll head over right after," Kronos said. "Is the food blue," Percy asked. Kronos nodded. "Just as long as I get food, I'm game. Alright, I'll go," Percy replied.

**Sorry again if the chapter is short. The Diagon Alley trip will be split into two parts. The first part will be about Percy going to Gringotts, Ollivander's and his begging to get an owl. The second part will be about him going to get books, robes, things for potions, quills, and parchment. Should I add Annabeth into the story later on? Review or PM what you think and tell me why. I feel like I need to add somebody Percy knows so that Percy won't be an outcast. OR should I make Draco a boy from camp that ran away and is secretly a demigod. I don't know I have a weird imagination. **

**Question 1: How does Nagini die in the books?**

**Question 2: What was Apollo's incognito name in the Titan's Curse?**


	9. Author Note (sorry my devoted readers)

**A.N.**

**Sorry I hate to do author notes but I needed to tell you guys something important. No, I am not giving up the story. I just wanted to apologize for not updating lately and I want to let you know that even if I am on summer break I can't update as fast since I'm almost always out doing something. I am trying my hardest though to pre-write chapters so I can just post them at once. As for those who are wondering whether I'm bringing Annabeth in, the answer is yes. I'm bringing her in hopefully within the next 2 chapters. Thank you for your patience. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**~The Favorite of the Gods**


End file.
